


Forgiveness, Longing, Age and Separation

by nodoublemeaning



Category: Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodoublemeaning/pseuds/nodoublemeaning
Summary: She just hopes that Yunita's forgiven her for abandoning her from the beginning.A collection of tiny drabbles written for Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light.





	Forgiveness, Longing, Age and Separation

**Aire/Yunita - Forgiveness**

Aire understands that Yunita's heart is frail - brought down and hammered on by people who don't care. She still hasn't forgiven Brandt and especially Jusqua for the pain that they've caused her because of their ignorance. 

She just hopes that Yunita's forgiven her for abandoning her from the beginning. 

* * *

**Brandt -> Yunita -> Krinjh - Longing**

She really doesn't mean anything when she says to him, "Maybe Krinjh and I should go on ahead," but it strikes deep into Brandt's heart, that she'd leave him behind for (what? a stranger? who is Krinjh, anyways?) some person they've met in the desert. 

And you know what? When they find out that Krinjh is actually a ghost? When they find out he has an elven lover? 

He's glad. 

* * *

**Brandt - Age**

Brandt wonders if they know that he's still only fourteen, barely an adult, he's not even had his coming-of-age ceremony yet. 

And Jusqua. Jusqua's only half a year older than him and Yunita thinks he's older than her. 

It's funny, really. Aire's probably the youngest out of all of them. 

* * *

**Brandt/Jusqua - Separation**

Lying in bed in Liberte, Jusqua finds himself thinking about Brandt and wondering what he might be doing on the other side of the world. 

It's unsettling, how much he finds himself wondering. If they're staring up at the same sky when it's nighttime, if he's had any near scrapes with monsters like he's had. If Brandt's acted on that crush he's had on Yunita back when they were children. 

It's not the first thing he asks when they meet each other again, but it's close. 

Turns out, he doesn't like her anymore. He's had some time to think, and Brandt decides that Jusqua is just right for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally written in January 2013. 4 Heroes of Light is (in my book, anyway) THE most underrated FF game.
> 
> Feel free to reach out at nodoublemeaning @ Twitter, I'd love to make more fandom friends! :)


End file.
